Chocolates
by PhaedraDarkstar
Summary: It's Valentines' Day and Gold receives a surprise! But from who? One-shot!


Valentines' fic! I was really lacking on inspiration until yesterday morning, just in time, haha! Preciousmetalshipping (because that's the fluffiest thing I can write)!

XxxX

A young, dark haired boy laid back down and sighed, snuggling further into his warm blankets. It was cold at this time of year, but that wasn't why he was so reluctant to leave his bed. He'd sat up and checked the time on his Pokégear, but in doing so had caught a glimpse of the date, the fourteenth of February, also known as Valentines' Day. It wasn't that he dreaded or hated the day, he just found it boring. When he was at school he'd had plenty of friends, but girls had found him immature, so he'd never had a Valentine. Eventually the boy sat up, flinging his covers off and stood up to go about his morning routine.

Valentines' Day, the day when girls give chocolates to the boys they like. There are three different types of chocolate, and each has a different meaning. There was one that girls could give to their male friends and family that had no romantic connotations, these are obligatory chocolates. There is chocolate that a girl would give to a man that she likes, chocolate that essentially says 'I love you'. These are normally home-made, but can be bought if she doesn't have the time to make it. The final type is a chocolate that girls would give to each other as friends, but is less traditional than the other two.

He put his cap on roughly, trying to shake his thoughts from the holiday. It's not that he cared about it, no way! Who would be upset about not getting some stupid chocolates from some stupid girl who'd probably burnt them anyway? He growled to himself a little, 'fine, maybe I do care…a little'. With his most trusted purple Pokémon Aitaro on his shoulder he swung open his front door and froze mid step. On the step outside his door was a small woven basket decorated with red netting and a card that read 'To Gold'. Bright eyes examined the object several times until it finally clicked. He grabbed the handle of it and ran back inside; slamming the door closed he threw himself down onto the living room sofa to further inspect the present. He pushed the netting back and saw that inside was a clear plastic bag filled with little chocolates. A wide grin spread across his face as he wondered who might have left them for him, and why. Immediately he'd figured who it must have been, so he stood up and left his house, taking his basket with him as he headed to Violet City.

His fist pounded on the door of his friend's house, his grin still wide and intense. The door opened soon into his second bout of knocking revealing a confused blue haired girl.

"Hey Gold, what's up?" she asked, trying to gauge why he was outside her house when they had no plans to help Professor Elm or hang out today. She was also curious as to why he seemed so happy…creepily so.

"Nothing much," he began, a little thrown off by her obvious confusion. "I just swung by to say thanks," he shook the basket in his hand and winked at her. The girl's light blue eyes blinked a few times, trying to work out how to react to the current situation.

"I…I didn't give you that?" she spoke, unsure of what to do. Did Gold _want_ her to have given him that? The boy's bright, golden eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked, "I found it on my doorstep this morning, I thought for sure it must have been from you Crys!" he explained, holding the basket up higher.

"Well, it wasn't from me," Crystal laughed a little, understanding Gold's thinking entirely.

"Who else could it have been from?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. "All the other girls we know are in other regions."

"There must be someone in Johto though, otherwise that wouldn't have been there," she joined him in thought, but couldn't think of any other girls from Johto that they'd spent a lot of time with.

"Maybe…Whitney?" Gold spoke, asking himself more than Crystal, "but I don't think she knows where I live," he pondered further.

"Well I can't think of any girls that you spent much time with while I was with you, so why don't you ask Silver? He was…there before I was," she suggested. Gold doubted that Silver was really paying any attention to what he was doing back then, but maybe he'd have an idea.

"Sure, I'll try asking him," he nodded, "thanks Crys," he smiled and left Crystal to go back to whatever she was doing before his surprise visit. As he walked away from her house, he fished the Pokégear from the pocket of his shorts, highlighted Silver and pressed the call button. He knew Silver would sometimes drop off the radar and not answer any calls; in fact he was quite notorious for it, so he wasn't surprised when there was still no answer after his third attempt. 'Fine,' he thought as he shoved the small device into his pocket, 'I'll just have to find him'.

By the afternoon, Gold had just finished scouring Goldenrod City, and had concluded that trying to find Silver blind like this was not a good idea, but on the other hand, he'd come this far, he might as well keep searching. His next stop was the dull Ecruteak City. Gold had never liked it much there; it was quiet and rainy, two things he could do without. He did like the dance theatre though…he liked it very much. 'While I'm there, I might as well go check in with the dancers,' he gleefully thought, suddenly looking forward to getting there. He walked through the wooden arch that greeted travellers into the city, scanned what he could see, and headed straight towards the dance theatre before the rain made him too wet.

He sat and watched the dancers, his bright eyes wide and watching their every movement. Soon the performance had ended, and they took to the floor to speak to the watchers.

"Oh my," one of the women approached Gold, "you have a Valentine, how sweet," she observed, a small smile on her made-up face. "Where is she now?" Gold sighed, looking down at the mysterious basket.

"I don't know who gave it to me," he admitted, a little sadness in his tone, but he hastily recovered, looking up at her with his trademark grin. "Was it you?" he joked with another wink, which she laughed off. As Gold left the building he began to wonder why he was starting to get down about this, after all, wasn't he complaining that morning about never getting chocolates on Valentines'? Then he was struck by something he hadn't before thought, 'what if it wasn't the presents that I wanted? Maybe I just wanted someone to like me?' Cradling the basket in his arms, hope began to spread through him once more, 'but this means someone does like me! I just have to find her!' He returned to his optimistic mood and prepared himself to set off again to find Silver, but turning round he noticed a sudden flash of red heading towards Mahogany. "Silver!" the dark haired boy called, but the other was unhearing. Gold started running after him, wondering where he was going in such a hurry. Gold could keep pace with Silver, but couldn't speed up, so the two boys remained equidistant in the chase. Gold began to worry; he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep running for. The golden eyed boy was athletic, but not so much in running, however the redhead was known for his running and acrobatic skills.

"Silver!" he continued to shout between gasps as he started to run out of steam. "Alright then, how about this," he reached for one of the red and white balls at his hip. "Explotaro, go! Stop him!" Gold commanded as the large fire-type emerged with a roar. It ran on all fours, quickly overtaking Gold and catching up to Silver. The flames around its neck grew as a path of fire was shot from the creature straight in front of its target, blocking his path. Pale eyes widened as he tried to bring himself to an immediate stop, causing himself to fall backwards and allow Gold to catch up to him. "Good work," he grinned, returning the large Pokémon.

"What do you want Gold?" he asked, getting straight to the point as he stood up and faced his pursuer.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" Gold asked sceptically. If Silver had really been in a rush to get somewhere, he'd be a lot angrier at Gold for stopping him, but the antisocial redhead didn't seem angry…just annoyed.

"I was going to Blackthorn before you got in my way," he narrowed his pale eyes at the boy in his way. "Now," he grunted, "what do you want?" Gold noticed that Silver's eyes seemed red, bloodshot. Even with them narrowed, it still stood out around his silver irises.

"I was wondering if you had any idea who might have given this to me?" he asked, carefully watching Silver for a reaction as he held out the basket in question.

"Humph, that?" he shrugged, "I saw you talking to Crystal about it," he quickly wished he hadn't said that as Gold's eyes widened in surprise.

"You saw me talking to Crystal?" he repeated, "were you in Violet? Why didn't you say something? Or answer my calls?" he bombarded Silver with questions, confused by his friend's behaviour.

"I…I was just passing through," he tried to quickly explain, "and I don't have my Pokégear with me." Gold smirked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Pokégear. "What are you doing?" Silver asked, watching Gold's movements as he scrolled through his list of contacts, selected one and called it. Brilliant eyes watched as the paler boy flushed, his face becoming redder and hotter with every ring that sounded from a pocket in his white cargo pants. Gold clicked to stop ringing, a triumphant smile across his face.

"It was you," he announced, his pride not leaving his face as if he'd solved some amazing crime. "You left this on my doorstep," he shook the basket.

Silver remained silent, staring intently at the ground. He felt his stomach go cold as he waited for Gold to shout, or laugh, or leave because he knew all along that Gold didn't feel that way for him, and it had been confirmed oh so definitely when Gold had first gone to Crystal, then searched his brain for any girls he knew, then gone to the dance theatre. It was always so obvious that it would never work, but there was still a part of him that had been desperate to try. He flinched instinctively when he felt something touch his jawline, but he realised it wasn't any attempt at a strike. It was gentle, hardly touching him, but enough to tilt Silver's head back and force him to lock eyes with Gold's.

The raven-haired boy closed his eyes, and leaned in towards Silver's face until they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Gold pushed forward, just a little, but enough cover Silver's lips with his own. He pushed forward a little harder until he felt Silver start to kiss him back. Gold ran his fingertips back down the redhead's jawline as he parted his lips and gently licked at Silver's bottom lip. His entry was soon granted as Gold deepened the kiss, exploring the Silver's hot mouth as their tongues rubbed and battled against each other. Gold wrapped his free arm around the skinnier boy's waist as Silver wrapped both of his arms around Gold's neck. They stayed like that for a little while, their bodies close and lip locked until they needed to part for air. Gold smirked at Silver's brightly flushed face, and assumed his was rather reddened too.

"So, I'm guessing these were Blue's idea?" Gold gestured to the basket in his hand once more.

"Yeah," Silver responded, still recovering from the kiss.

"You do know that only _girls_ give chocolates on Valentines' Day, right?" his smirk widened as realisation dawned on his former rival's face. "Which is why I spent today looking for the _girl_ who liked me."

"Oh," Silver exhaled, feeling stupid for having been…upset that Gold had only shown any interest in girls all day (despite Silver being the only person Gold knew well, but hadn't accused).

The pair sat on the route as the sky began to grow dark, Gold set the basket on his lap, opened the clear bag inside and pulled out one of the chocolates. He inspected it, grinning. "You made these, right?" Silver's blush returned, much to his own embarrassment, as he gave a slight nod. "And that's why you look so tired?" Gold continued, his attention to detail surprising his new boyfriend, although he refused to admit that he made and remade them several times due to his worry that Gold wouldn't like them. His pale eyes remained fixed on Gold as he popped the small treat in his mouth. His eyes widened and lit up in surprise. "Wow, these are good!" he exclaimed after swallowing. "I wasn't expecting home-made chocolates to be tasty," he grinned, "but these are really good!"

"Good," Silver whispered as Gold wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Silver leant against Gold's warm shoulder, his tiredness catching up with him along with relief. Gold realised that he'd never been happier than this moment, a basket of tasty chocolates on his lap, and Silver, his boyfriend, nestled against him.

XxxX

Ta-da! I threw some Japanese tradition in there as a bonus, haha! What did you think?


End file.
